Sex, Kids, & Life
by Glen Freaking CoCo
Summary: Through raising kids, how do they keep the spark alive?
1. Chapter 1

EMMETT POV:

I iced the cake that I had made for Rose. She was turning 25 today and I was going to make her remember it. I usually bought her a cake, but I wanted to make this one special.

"You sure she likes vanilla?", Edward asked.

"Pretty sure.", I replied.

"Are you gonna try and give her some birthday sex?", Jasper laughed as he put the candles into the cake.

"You already know, bro.", I laughed. I sent Rose out with 3 of my credit cards, along with her 6. "I gave her that morning sex too.", I lifted my shirt and showed them my back. It was all scratched, swollen, and bruised.

"Does that not hurt?", Edward asked.

"Nope. Feels fucking amazing.", I smirked.

"Damn. Does she have some weird fetishes?", They gasped.

"She loves being rough. She makes me leave bruises on her.", I said.

"Where?", Edward asked.

"Her back, her stomach, her boobs,her ass and thighs. She likes it all over.", I smirked.

"How do you give them to her?", Jasper asked.

"However she wants. She likes me using a whip and popping her while she gives me head. Um, she likes me smacking her ass and pulling her hair when I go from behind.".

"She's wild.", Edward laughed. "Bella likes it soft and slow.".

"Fuck that. Rose wants you to fuck her hard and not stop until she's done.".

"Alice goes for like an hour, then take a break. She's tiny. The longest we've fucked is 4 hours.", Jasper said.

"Longest for Bella and I was 5 hours.".

"Shit. You guys would die if you knew ours.", I laughed.

"How long. 6 hours?", Edward asked.

"Nope. 9. It was on our honeymoon. We switched positions a lot, but we went at it still.".

They both dropped their jaws. "What's her favorite position?", Edward asked.

"Missionary, and the lap dance position.", I replied as I gave them beer.

"Alice likes doggy style.", Jasper winked and drank his beer.

"Bells likes missionary. Does Rose give you lap dances?", Edward replied.

"Yep. Mostly when she has alcohol in her system. She's damn good at them too.", I smirked. Rose gave the best lap dances. Better than the girls at the clubs that give them multiple times a night.

"Guys, we need to get our girls together and figure out some new things.", Edward sighed and drank.

"The girls talk about this stuff too. Alice and Rose go toy shopping all the time. Rose bought new handcuffs yesterday and Alice got lingerie. I was laying in bed when they dumped the bag and sorted stuff out. Rose even got new lingerie.", I smirked.

"Bro, are Roses tits real?", Jasper asked.

"100%. You can't tell when she has on a shirt, but when the shirt and bra off, you can tell.".

"How big are they?", Edward asked.

"D's. Almost DD because of milk. She still wears a D bra because her boobs pop out and it gets me hard. She was a C until she got pregnant with Emmalie.", I said as I grabbed another beer.

"How do you still have so much sex with a newborn around?", Jasper asked.

"Emmalie sleeps a lot. She eats every 5 hours, and needs to be changed like right after.", I explained.

Thank god Emmalie was with Rose instead of here. I didn't want her around all this sex talk even though she was 3 months old.

ROSALIE POV

I carried Emmalie's car seat to the car. "I'm nervous.", I told Alice.

"The worst that can happen is your pregnant again.", She assured me.

"Ali, I just had a baby 3 months ago.", I said as I buckled Emmalie's car seat in.

"Did you and Emmett wait the full 6 weeks?", She asked.

"Nope. We had sex 2 weeks after. If this test comes back positive, Emmett's gonna freak out.", I said as I got in with Alice and drove off. "I would probably freak out too.".

She drove and I sighed. Emmett didn't even know I was doing this. He just thought I was shopping.

I got pregnant with Emmalie after Bella's 26th birthday party. I had done shots with the girls, and got really turned on. I'm pretty sure I gave everyone lap dances. I found out at 8 weeks and Emmett fainted in our kitchen as I read the paper to him. We went in for a sonogram and he was excited.

Alice was engaged and the month before we had made our final decisions on dresses. We had already payed and had them stored in Bella's closet. 3 months after we found out, Alice was getting married. I had to squeeze into that dress and trust me, you could tell I was pregnant. After the wedding, the zipper broke and I could finally breathe. At 37 weeks, my water broke, at Alice's 23rd birthday party. She was excited that her niece would be born on her birthday. Alice didn't know much about pregnancy and labor. She thought your water broke and you had a baby the same day. Nope. Her dreams were crashed when I was in labor for 25 hours. She quickly got happy when she knew her and Emmalie were a day apart on birthdays. Emmalie Nicole was 6 pounds 4 oz, and 16 inches long.

Emmalie was defiantly a daddy's girl. She loved sleeping on his chest and being in his arms. I would usually feed her then pass her to Emmett and she'd burp and fall asleep.

"I need to go to the store.", I said as I buckled Emmalie's car seat in.

"So do I.", Alice smiled.

"For what?", I asked as I got in the passenger seat.

"I think I'm pregnant.", She said.

"Nuh uh. So do I!", I gasped.

"Really?", She asked as she drove.

"Mhm. They say you conceive best 12 months after having a baby, but you have a higher chance of miscarrying.", I replied.

"You just had Emmalie though. What if you are pregnant?", She asked.

"Deal with it, I guess. I'm married. I've wanted a big family with like 6 kids.".

"True. I think I just want 2. Bella is never gonna have kids. I don't see it happening.".

"I love her to death, but I can't see her pregnant.".

Alice parked at the store and I got out and grabbed Emmalie's car seat.

2 hours later:

"You check yours first.", Alice said as I breastfed Emmalie.

"Do I have to check it while I'm feeding her?".

"Fine.", She looked at hers and squealed. "IT'S POSITIVE!".

"I can tell.", I smiled.

"HOLY CRAP. SOON, I'M GONNA BE FEEDING A BABY AND BUYING MINI CLOTHES!", She was excited.

"You can look at mine. I don't care.", I said.

She looked at it. "It's negative.".

"Thank god. I don't think I could handle another baby right now.", I looked down at Emmalie. "I don't regret Emmalie, even though she was an accident.".

"Are you not on birth control?", She asked.

"Nope.".

"Does Emmett use condoms?".

"He doesn't like them.".

"You should get on birth control.", She said.

"I should, but, I forgot to take prenatal pills. I'll defiantly forget to take birth control pills.", I sighed and kept feeding Emmalie.

"Get the little stick in your arm. That lasts like 5 years.".

"I want another baby. Just not now. Maybe when Emmalie is like 2 or 3.".

"You could get a shot every month. That's what I did.", She smiled.

"Did it hurt?", I asked.

"You got a shot of Epidural in your spine. I think you can handle a shot in your arm or ass.".

"I couldn't get a shot in my ass, Ali.", I laughed.

"Why? It doesn't hurt.".

"I have bruises. They would probably take Em to jail.".

"Is he abusing you!?", She gasped.

"We like to get rough.", I winked.

"Ew. TMI.".

I started burping Emmalie. "I'll talk to Em about it.".

EMMETT POV:

I watched Rose feed Emmalie and smiled.

"I want to get on birth control.", Rose said as she stroked Emmalie's hair.

"W-What? Why?", I asked, shocked.

Why would she want on birth control?

\

"Just to be sure that I don't get pregnant for a while. I don't want another baby until Emmalie is 2 or 3.".

"Oh. Okay.", I sighed in relief.

"I took a pregnancy test today because I felt sick and I've been sleepy a lot lately. It came back negative.", She yawned. "I think I'm just so busy breastfeeding and changing diapers that I forget to sleep.".

"You should make bottles so I can feed her in the middle of the night and you sleep.", I suggested.

"We did get that breast pump at the baby shower. I guess we could try it tonight?", She said as she passed Emmalie to me and looked through our closet.

I started burping Emmalie and smiled. "My little Emmy-Bug.".

"Found it.", She came out of the closet with bottles and a pump.

"Who got you that anyways?", I asked.

"Your parents.".

She hooked it up and I yawned.

"She's being stubborn tonight.", I started burping Emmy a different way and sighed. "Punkie, if you burp you can lay with daddy.".

"You'll let her lay with you if she doesn't.", Rose smiled. "You can't say no to her.".

"I know.", I said as I held Emmalie in my lap.

By the time I got Emmalie to burp, Rose had 5 13 ounce bottles made, put in the fridge and was asleep.

I held Emmalie in my arms and pulled her bassinet to my side of the bed.

:)


	2. AUTHORS NOTE - PLEASE READ

AUTHORS NOTE:

STARTING ON THE 24TH OF JUNE, I'M GONNA START A STORY.

EACH CHAPTER WILL BE A DIFFERENT SETTING AND THEY WILL ALL BE BASED ON SONGS.

I'LL WRITE ONE CHAPTER EACH DAY AND POST IT. I MAY NOT WRITE A CHAPTER ON THE WEEKEND UNLESS IT'S FOR A DIFFERENT STORY.

SOME OF IT MAY BE LEMONS, AND SOME MAY NOT. I HAVEN'T COMPLETELY DECIDED YET. IT'LL JUST DEPEND ON THE SONG.

HERE'S A LIST OF SOME CHAPTERS I HAVE IN MIND:

SLAVE 4 U – BRITNEY SPEARS.

LOVIN' YOU IS FUN – EASTON CORBIN.

SUIT AND TIE – JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE.

KISS ME – ED SHEERAN.

OH, AND I WILL TRY TO DO DIFFERENT COUPLES LIKE MAYBE EDWARD/ROSE, OR ALICE/EMMETT? WOULD YOU LIKE THAT? OR SHOULD I JUST STICK TO ROSE/EMMETT?

OH, AND I'LL MAKE CHAPTERS FOR EACH DAY OF SUMMER. I GOT OUT OF SCHOOL JUNE 7. SO I'LL GO WITH THE 10TH.

I REALLY LIKE THIS IDEA. I DUNNO. I JUST FEEL LIKE I COULD FOCUS MORE. WHEN I LISTEN TO SONGS, I GET SO MANY STORY IDEAS IN MY HEAD, AND THEY JUST ALL MASH TOGETHER (MAYBE THAT'S WHY MY STORIES ARE SO CRAZY! HAHAHA.) ALSO, I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONG, JUST DEPENDING ON THE SONG.

SO, WITH THAT BEING SAID, WHO WOULD READ IT? WOULD YOU GUYS LEAVE REVIEWS? AND GIVE ME SOME SONG IDEAS?


	3. Chapter 3

EMMETT POV:

I sat in the living room, watching The Walking Dead and feeding Emmalie.

It was 3 in the morning and I couldn't sleep and neither could Emmalie.

We'd both been up since 2. She needed a diaper change and I was hungry.

I started burping Emmalie. "Daddy's little princess.".

I looked at my phone and noticed a text from Jasper. 'Dude, you gotta help me.'.

I texted back. 'With what?'.

Emmalie burped and I buckled her into her swing.

I was exhausted, I just felt like I couldn't fall asleep.

I felt my phone vibrate and looked at it. 'Can I come over?'.

'Sure. I'm up.'.

A few hours later I heard a knock on the door.

I opened it. "Hey.", I smiled at Jasper.

"Bro, I don't know what to do.", He walked in.

I could tell he was shaking. "What's going on?", I asked.

"Alice is pregnant. She has already started buying diapers and baby soap. That's how she told me. She just walked in with a bag of diapers.", He paced the room.

"Damn. Just relax. It'll be okay.", I said as I shut the door and sat down. "Rose is asleep.".

"I want to be a dad, just not this soon.", He sat in the chair and put his head in his hands.

"Jazz, I wasn't ready either. Hell, I passed out when Rose read the results of her test. I panicked. But, once I seen our baby on that screen, I knew it was meant to be.", I said as I smiled at Emmalie.

"I've only held one baby in my whole life and that's Emmalie.", He said. "How am I supposed to handle Alice giving birth?".

"You're overthinking this. I'm sure Rose will let you babysit for us so you can practice. And you don't have to worry about labor and birth until the last month, if the baby is on time. Em came 3 weeks early. Rose told me not to panic or it would make her panic. So, I had to stay calm.".

"You're here for me, right?", Jasper asked.

"Always, bro. Everything will be okay. Sure, Alice will have a big belly, but she can workout with Rose to lose it after.", I said as Emmalie started crying.

"Can I do it?", Jasper asked.

"Uh, sure. She just needs a diaper change.", I passed Emmalie to him.

THE NEXT DAY:

Rosalie pov:

I walked into the living room and seen Emmett and Jasper talking and Emmalie in Jasper's arms.

"What are you boys doing?", I asked as I sat by Emmett.

"Guy talk.", Emmett smiled.

"Oh. Well, I have a shopping date with Alice. Do you want me to take Emmalie?", I said.

"I think we can watch her.", Jasper smiled as he held my daughter.

"I'm gonna guess and say Alice told you she was pregnant so you're trying to practice?", I looked at him.

"Yeah. Well, not exactly practice. The only baby I've held is my little niece. So I'm just gonna help around with her.", He said.

"Just don't hurt her.", I looked back at Emmett. "I'm gonna get ready.".

SHOPPING WITH ALICE

"So, where did Jasper sleep last night?", Alice asked as I looked at lingerie.

"He slept over?", I asked.

"He left our house around 3 and said he was going to your house to talk to Emmett. He's just in shock that I'm pregnant.", She said.

"He's trying to get practice with my baby.", I smiled.

"I think he's just nervous and needs someone who understands it all to talk to.".

I held 3 hangers of bras and 3 hangers of matching underwear. "Probably. Emmett only had his dad to talk to.".

"What happened yall's parents?", She asked.

"Our dad lives in California and our mom lives in Florida.", I replied. "They divorced a few months after we were born. We lived with our dad and in the summer we stayed with our mom.".

"Oh. Maybe Jasper can go and talk to him.", She sighed.

"I need to go see him. I'm just a bit nervous.", I replied.

"Why?", She asked.

"He's only met Emmett twice. And he's only seen Emmalie in pictures.".

"Ohhhhh. Maybe we can all take a trip.", She smiled.

"Maybe.".

:)


End file.
